Harry Potter Spion der Nächte 7 Teil 3 Kapitel
by SpionderNaechte
Summary: 3. Kapitel meines Buches "Harry Potter und der Spion der Nächte"


Die Hochzeit

Nach dem langen Gespräch mit Neville und dem beruhigendem Gedanken, Ginny zusehen, schlief Harry wunderbar.

Am Morgen, zog Harry sich an und ging zu Nevilles Zimmer. Er klopfte und Neville öffnete er war angezogen und ging direkt mit Harry runter frühstücken.

„Warst du schon mal auf einer Hochzeit?", fragte Neville und biss von seinem Toast ab.

„Nein. Ich weiß gar nicht, was mich erwartet. Und du?", erwiderte Harry.

„Ja, schon. Aber damals war ich noch sehr klein. Mein Onkel hat geheiratet. In meinem zweiten Jahr. Es ist fantastisch. Fast jeder tanzt und es ist wunderschön dort", erzählte Neville eifrig.

Sie gingen hoch um sich fertig zu machen. Harry kramte seinen neuen Festumhang heraus und zog in an.

Das blau passte, wie er jetzt fand sehr gut zu ihm. Er versuchte seine Haare zu bändigen, aber er stellte keinerlei Veränderung fest. Er blickte in den Spiegel. Seine Narbe war schon verdeckt von seinem strubbeligen Haar, das er, wie er bemerkte, ziemlich lang hatte. Sicher, es war nichts gegen Bills lange Mähne, aber es war länger als letztes Jahr. Und er fand es gar nicht so schlecht.

Er lächelte sich noch mal im Spiegel zu und ging dann, recht zufrieden mit sich, nach unten um dort auf Neville zu warten. Wen er jedoch unten traf, hatte er gar nicht erwartet. Stuart stand an der Theke und schlürfte einen Feuerwhisky. Noch bevor Harry sich hinter die Treppe ducken konnte, hatte er ihn bemerkt und rief durch den ganzen Pub: „Harry, mein Lieber. Auf Sie hab ich gewartet". Er stand auf und Harry schlurfte zu ihm.

„Guten Tag", brummte er, möglichst höflich.

„Ich wollte es erneut versuchen und mit ihnen bei einer Tasse Tee plaudern", schlug Stuart vor.

„Oh – oh, das tut mir Leid, Sir", sagte Harry, froh eine passende Ausrede zu haben. „Ich muss zu einer Hochzeit"

Stuart stöhnte lächelnd. „Oh, sicher", sagte er. „Klar, dass Sie einen vollen Terminkalender haben"

„Okay, ähm, bis dann", meinte Harry, flehte, dass Neville bald kam und ging raus.

Er duckte sich hinter einer Schar, quasselnder Muggel und ging mit ihnen ein paar Meter weg vom Eingang des Tropfenden Kessel_s_. Er behielt ihn jedoch im Auge und winkte dem verwirrt drein blickenden Neville, als er aus der Tür trat.

„Was war los? Warum bist du draußen?", fragte dieser.

„Ach lange Geschichte", sagte Harry schmunzelnd. Und er fing an zu erzählen, wie er Stuart kennen gelernt hatte.

„Oh, Harry", sagte Neville als er geendet hatte. „Da hinten ist ein Blumenladen. Soll ich eben einen Strauß holen?"

„Oh, ja klar. Gute Idee", antwortete Harry etwas verwirrt.

Sie gingen gemeinsam in einen Muggelblumenladen und Neville kaufte den schönsten Strauß die er von seinem Muggelgeld bekommen konnte.

Harry sah auf seine Uhr. „Okay", sagte er. „Lass uns gehen. Es ist schon halb zwölf"

Und sie apparierten gemeinsam zum Fuchsbau.

Sie hatten wahnsinniges Glück, dass die nicht auf den Köpfen der anwesenden Gäste gelandet waren. Es war so voll, dass Harry hätte wetten können, dass jeder erdenklichen Zauberer und jede Hexen erschienen waren. Die Leute schnatterten und es war ziemlich laut. Auch hörte Harry ein paar französische Sätze heraus, die er nicht verstand. Es war sehr unübersichtlich, trotzdem erkannte er einige Mitglieder des Ordens. Nach langem Suchen, entdeckte Neville einen Weasley, den sie kannten. Ron stand, in einem feinen Festumhang neben Hermine, die nicht minder glamourös wirkte.

„Hi Harry! Hi Neville", rief Ron gegen den Lärmpegel an.

„Hi", sagte auch Hermine und umarmte beide. Neville nickte etwas entgeistert und er und Harry erwiderten ihre Grüße.

„Kommt mit", rief Ron strahlend. „Wir suchen Bill und Fleur. Ihr wollt doch sicher die hier" – er deutete auf die Blumen – „dem Paar geben"

Neville und Harry nickten und folgten Ron in das schiefe Haus der Weasleys.

Drinnen war es sehr viel angenehmer als draußen. Man hörte die Gespräche gedämpft und es total leer hier drin. Die Gäste hätten auch bei weitem nicht alle herein gepasst.

„Ist … ist Percy gekommen?", fragte Harry Ron.

Ron schnaubte verächtlich. „Bill hat sich geweigert ihn einzuladen. Ist gut so", fügte er an Neville gewand hinzu.

„Bill und Fleur sind oben", sagte Ron schließlich, nachdem die zwei ihm schweigend hoch gefolgt waren.

Das alte Zimmer von Fred und George, was sie jetzt betraten hatte sich zu einem Gästezimmer verwandelt.

Bill stand dort an die Wand gelehnt und plauderte mit den Weasleyzwillingen. Seine Haare waren zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden und er hatte einen weißen Festumhang an. Er grinste breit als er Harry und Neville sah und begrüßte sie mit einem freudigen Hallo.

Er hatte seinen Drachenzahnohrring gegen einen Dorn ausgetauscht und übertraf seine Coolness, als Harry ihm zum ersten Mal begegnet war.

„Hi Harry!", rief Fred.

„Morgen Neville", meinte George.

Auch Harry und Neville begrüßten sie freundlich. Es war schön, alle wieder zusehen und Harry fühlte sich wieder richtig wohl.

„Schön das ihr da seid", sagte Bill. Neville reichte ihm die Blumen und Bill steckte sie in eine Vase, die er heraufbeschwor. Fred und George hatten auch ihre teuren Festumhänge an und jeder hatte eine blaue Blüte im Haar.

„Wie geht's dir, Bill?", fragte Harry, während Ron sich auf das Bett setze, was in einer Ecke stand.

„Prima. Okay, besser", er grinste. Harry war erleichtert, soweit er Bill kannte, war er wohl wieder der Alte.

„Oh, hallo Ginny", sagte Neville plötzlich.

Harry wirbelte herum. Wirklich, in einer Ecke, neben Ron, stand Ginny Weasley.

Sie trug ein mattgoldenes Kleid, die feuerroten Haare, wunderschön, mit unzähligen Spangen zusammengesteckt. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick traurig in die unergründlichen, grünen Augen.

Harry sah schnell weg. Er ertrug es nicht, dass Ginny traurig war. Er lauschte der Unterhaltung von Bill und Neville mit halbem Ohr.

„Kim ist toll", erzählte Neville gerade.

_Sie ist so hübsch_, dachte Harry.

„Wir haben uns über alles mögliche Unterhalten"

_Das Gold passt so gut zu ihren Haaren._

„Neville hatte ein Date", zog Fred ihn auf. Harry versuchte mit aller Kraft ihm zuzuhören.

_Ich liebe sie immer noch._

„Nein", sagte er laut. Alle sahen ihn an. „Äh, ich meine, nein, hört auf ihn zu ärgern. Kim ist echt voll okay und außerdem sind wir doch wegen einer Hochzeit hier", sagte Harry viel zu schnell und verhaspelte sich.

„Jaah", sagte George, der sich das Lachen verkniff.

„Wegen einer Hochzeit", prustete Fred. Und dann lachten alle. Sogar Harry zwang sich zu einem Grinsen.

„Ginny", sagte Bill, als sich alle erholt hatten. „Geh doch bitte mit Harry und Neville hoch zu Fleur, sie wollte dich sowieso noch mit dem Kleid sehen"

Ginny nickte und in dem Moment ging die Tür auf und Mrs Weasley stand im Rahmen. Auch sie trug einen Festumhang und war rot vor Anstrengung.

„Mum macht sich verrückt wegen der Gäste", murmelte Ron. Harry und Neville lachten.

„Ginny", sagte Mrs Weasley „Fleur will dich endlich sehen. Außerdem Bill, ist es unhöflich die Gäste warten zulassen.". Dann erblickte sie Harry und Neville. „Oh, meine Lieben! Schön das ihr gekommen seid", sie küsste beide nacheinander.

Mrs Weasley war wirklich sehr aufgeregt. Kaum war Ginny ihr entgegen gekommen zupfte ihre Mutter an ihrer Frisur herum und sie löste sich auf.

„Mum!", rief Ginny wütend. „Reg dich endlich ab"

Sie dampfte ab und Neville zeigte Harry ihr zu folgen.

Ginny führte sie direkt in Rons Dachoden Zimmer. Als sie die Tür öffnete blieben Harry und Neville stehen. Sie waren geblendet von dem Licht, was von einer wunderschönen, jungen Frau ausging. Sie drehte sich so, dass Fleur Delacours lange, blonde Haare im Wind wehten.

Ginny ging unbeirrt weiter. Doch Harry, wie auch Neville konnten nur staunen. Fleurs weißes, schimmerndes Kleid war wunderschön und passte sehr gut zu ihr.

„Oh 'Arry!", rief Fleur und küsste ihn schmatzend auf beide Wangen.

„Das ist Neville, Fleur, ein Freund aus Hogwarts", stellte Harry vor.

„'Allo mein lieber!". Ginny hatte keine Miene verzogen und doch wusste Harry, dass sie sauer war. Es versetzte ihm einen Stich, dass sie eifersüchtig war.

„Ähm, kannst du mir noch mal die Frisur machen? Mum hat sie zerstört", grummelte Ginny. Fleur sah sie an. „Einen Moment. Bitte dreh dich mal … jaah, sieht sehr gut aus", und sie machte sich daran Ginnys Haare zu machen.

„Ist – ist Gabrielle auch da?", fragte Harry.

„Gabrielle", rief Fleur. „Komm doch mal. 'Arry will dich sehen"

Fleurs Schwester trat aus dem Bad hervor. Gabrielle steckte in demselben Kleid – und hatte auch dieselbe Frisur wie Ginny. Sie winkte Harry und Neville kurz zu und lächelte schüchtern.

„Wir gehen wieder raus", sagte Harry und ging mit Neville die Treppen runter in die Menge draußen auf dem Hof.

Eine viertel Stunde später, erschien Bill mit Fred und George. Anscheinend war es so, wie bei den Muggels, dass das Paar sich nicht sehen durfte, denn die drei apparierten direkt zur Kirche, die hier wohl in der nähe sein musste.

„Die Kirche ist immer da wo man sie braucht. Sie ist extra für Zauberer gemacht worden und damit diese nicht immer so weit apparieren müssen", erklärte Mr Weasley, als hätte er Harrys Gedanken gelesen.

Kurz darauf erschienen Ginny und Gabrielle, die mit Mrs Weasley Seit-an-Seit apparierten.

Endlich durften die Gäste auch los. Die Erwachsenen halfen den Kindern und Harry, Neville, Hermine und Ron verschwanden auch gemeinsam mit einem Plop.

Die Kirche war gigantisch. Sie war höher als jede Kirche, die Harry je gesehen hatte und war prunkvoll mit alten Schriftzeichen verziert. Er staunte, diese Kirche war mindestens einhundert Jahre alt, wenn nicht sogar schon älter.

Sie traten ein. Der Altar schien meilenweit entfernt und die vier setzen sich in die dritte Reihe aus der sie alles gut im Blick hatten.

Langsam füllte sich die Kathedrale. Die Eingeladenen setzen sich laut schnatternd und die Gespräche hallten von den hohen Wänden durch die Kirche. Ein alter Mann, der gebrechlich wirkte stand auf und schritt zum Altar. Langsam erstarben die letzten Worte und der Mann fing an zu reden.

„Hier und Heute findet ein großartiges Erlebnis statt. In diesen schweren Zeiten ist es gut wenn man nicht vergisst, was Freude heißt. Lachen und vergnügt sein, das steht dem Paar bevor. Möge die Welt Erfurcht nehmen und ihnen eine schöne Zeit zusammen schenken. Mögen ihnen alle die hier sitzen mit ganzem Herzen Glück wünschen und froh sein, dass sie sich gefunden haben.

So möchte ich bitten nach vorne zutreten: folgende Mitglieder der Familie Weasley: Charlie, Ronald, Fred und George. Zudem noch diese Verwandte der Delacours: Emma, Eric und Malika.

Die Aufgerufenen gingen nach vorne und blickten unsicher herum.

Emma, eine etwas dickere Frau, musste wohl Fleurs Tante sein und Eric deren Mann. Malika war wohl Fleurs Großmutter, denn sie hatte dasselbe Gesicht, nur überzogen mit Lachfalten. Doch schien sie ernst. Überhaupt nicht zum Lachen. Man merkte eindeutig, dass sie eine Veela war, denn alle Männer in ihrem Alter sahen sie unablässig an.

Der alte Mann trat bei Seite und Charlie machte einen Schritt vor.

„Lieber Bill, ich bin stolz darauf, dass du jemanden gefunden hast, bei dem du dich geborgen fühlst. Bleib wie du bist und verändere dich nie", er nahm eine Rose von einem Strauß hinter ihm, verwandelte die rote Farbe in eine grüne und legte sie vor sich hin. „Ich wähle grün, für die Hoffnung. Ich hoffe, dass ihr ein langes, glückliches Leben haben werdet", er ging den Gang durch die Bänke und setzte sich an seinen Platz.

Jetzt ging Ron nach vorne. Er schluckte. „Auch ich bin froh, dass du das Glück hast Fleur zu heiraten." – Harry hörte einige Lacher aus den hinteren Reihen, doch Ron überhörte sie –

„Ich wünsche dir alles Gute, großer Bruder", er nahm auch eine Rose, ließ sie jedoch rot und sagte: „ Ich wähle rot, für das Feuer, was euch umgeben soll und euch niemals trennen wird" und er legte sie neben die grüne Rose von Charlie. Dann setzte er sich erleichtert wieder neben Harry.

Jetzt traten Fred und George nach vorne. (Sie hatten glücklicher Weise die Blüten aus ihren Haaren entfernt) „Wir haben uns nie ein Beispiel an dir genommen, Bruderherz", fing Fred an und Harry hörte eine Reihe hinter sich, wie Mrs Weasley ein Geräusch machte was halb stöhnen, halb lachen war. „Und doch warst du uns immer sehr wichtig", fuhr George fort. „Wir hoffen du hast dein Glück gefunden", sagten sie gemeinsam. Dann nahm Fred eine Rose und George zauberte sie Violet. „Wir wählen Lila für die Freude", sagte Fred ernst.

„Damit ihr immer Spaß zusammen haben werdet", beendete George, legte die Rose zu den anderen und die beiden setzen sich auch.

Dann traten Emma und Eric auf Fred und Georges Platz. „Wir wünschen unserer Fleur alles Gute, denn sie ist unsere Blume.", sagte Emma und wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch die feuchten Augen. „Wir bedanken uns für alles", sagte Eric. Sie verhexten die Rose in eine Gelbe. „Gelb ist für die Wärme", meinte Eric, denn seine Frau konnte nicht mehr sprechen, sosehr weinte sie. „Wärme, damit ihr niemals friert und immer Glück 'aben werdet."

Sie setzen sich. Dann trat Malika vor. „Fleur, du weischt isch 'abe disch furschtbar gern. Und isch weiß du liebst Bill. Aber auch wenn isch ihn nischt mag. Isch respektiere das; für disch!", sie hob eine Rose auf, sie wurde schwarz. „Isch wähle schwarz. Nischt wegen der Trauer, sondern dafür, dass ihr auf euch aufpassen sollt. Es kommen schwere Zeiten auf euch zu". Fein säuberlich legte sie ihre Rose zu den anderen und ging zu ihrem Sitz.

Einige Leute tuschelten. Doch das erstarb als erneut der alte Mann nach vorne trat. Dann standen Mr und Mrs Weasley auf, gefolgt von Mrs Delacour. Sie stellen sich an den Rand des Altars und wirkten aufgeregt angespannt.

„Lasst das Paar herein", sagte er. Bill kam nach vorne. Er war aufgeregt, dass spürte jeder im Raum. Eine wunderschöne Melodie begann zu spielen. Harry wusste nicht woher sie kam. Er war gefesselt von den Tönen, wollte wissen wo sie herkamen. Konnte, wollte sich aber nicht umdrehen. Den Anderen ging es anscheinend genauso, denn Ron blickte verträumt und Hermine hatte die Augen geschlossen. Dann hörte Harry, dass die Tür geöffnet wurde und nach einigen Minuten sah Harry wie Fleur an Seite eines Mannes, der in dem Alter von Mr Weasley war, erschien. Er musste wohl Fleurs Vater sein. Hinter ihnen kamen Ginny und Gabrielle, die, wie es schien, Schnee hinter Fleur her warfen. Dann sah Harry, dass es feine, weiße glitzernde Pailletten waren, die glänzend an Fleur hängen blieb.

Sie schritten zum Altar. Mr Delacour blieb stehen, seine zwei Töchter und Ginny jedoch gingen hoch zu Bill. Die beiden Mädchen stellten sich zu den Erwachsenen während Fleur sich neben Bill stellte.

„Ihr lasst euch ein in einen Bund der Liebe. Wollt ihr beisammen sein und den Bund schließen, so antwortet mit einem Nicken" – beide nickten – „Ich frage dich, Bill Weasley, willst du Fleur Delacour heiraten und ihr die ewige Treue schwören? So antworte mit ja"

„Ja!", sagte Bill laut.

„Und ich frage dich, Fleur Delacour willst du Bill Weasley heiraten und im die ewige Treue schwören? So antworte mit ja"

„Ja!", sagte nun auch Fleur.

„So besiegelt euer Glück mit einem Kuss", sagte der Pastor und Bill zog Fleur an sich heran und küsste sie. Applaus schallte durch die Kirche. Harry fiel mit ein. Es war so merkwürdig und schön zu gleich, zu sehen, dass es noch etwas Normales wie eine Hochzeit gab.

Vier Stunden später saß Harry mit Neville im Tropfenden Kessel und trank mit ihm ein Butterbier.

„Es war fantastisch", sagte Harry. „Die Rosen und die Reden waren richtig toll"

Neville nickte. Sie hatten noch im Eberkopf gegessen und gefeiert und waren dann wieder hierher appariert.

Wie Neville gesagt hatte, wurde am Schluss in der Kirche getanzt. Harry und Neville waren fast die einzigen gewesen die nicht einen schwungvollen Walzer hergegeben hatten. Ron und Hermine waren stattdessen die ganze Zeit umhergewirbelt. Ginny hatte Harry angesehen, der hatte kaum merklich den Kopf geschüttelt und hatte zu Boden gestarrt. Seit dem war Ginny verschwunden. Doch Gabrielle, die er gefragt hatte, erzählte ihm, dass Ginny draußen im Garten saß und weinte.

Harry schluckte schwer, aber er durfte nicht klein beigeben. Auf keinen Fall.

Während Harry Potter über eine friedliche Hochzeit sprach, stritt Draco Malfoy mit seinem Vater.

„Hör mal, du solltest stolz sein, dass der Dunkle Lord dich ausgewählt hat.", schrie Lucius Malfoy.

„Er hat mich ausgewählt, weil du in Askaban warst. Er wollte, dass ich sterbe, damit er sich rächen konnte. An dir! Ich wollte das nicht", brüllte Draco.

„Du warst glücklich. Man hat mir erzählt, dass du damit angegeben hast. _So_ kenne ich meinen Sohn. Außerdem saß ich nicht zum Spaß im Gefängnis. Es war grauenvoll. Ich konnte nur fliehen, weil die Dementoren auf unsere Seite kamen. Die jetzigen Wächter sind Sicherheitstrolle und die können rein gar nichts. Draco, du hättest alles tun sollen um Dumbledore zu töten, du hättest nicht scheitern sollen.", rief Malfoy, rot vor Zorn.

„Ich habe angegeben, weil ich mir nicht helfen konnte. Ich habe niemanden vertraut und meine ganzen Freunde verloren. Mutter musste einen Unbrechbaren Schwur mit Snape ablegen, weil sie solch eine Angst hatte. Verstehst du das nicht? Sie hatte Angst um mich! Und ich hatte auch Angst! Ich wollte kein Todesser sein, ich will niemanden töten. Ich will nicht, dass meine Familie ständig in Gefahr ist. Bist du zu stur oder zu blöd um das zu begreifen?", er schloss seine Finger zu Fäusten und die Knöchel wurden weiß.

„Du, begreifst nicht Draco. Es geht nicht um Gefahren, sondern um Treue. Wenn du dem Lord treu dienst, dann wird er dich belohnen. Wenn nicht bestraft er dich und das zu Recht!", meinte Lucius, sauer aber leise.

„Ich will nicht mehr … ich halt es nicht aus", wisperte Draco. „Wenn du den Schutz nicht willst … ich werde Mutter helfen … Sie will auch nicht mehr. Wenn dir deine Treue, wie du sagst, wichtiger ist, als deine Familie, bitte - "

Lucius unterbrach ihn. „Meine Familie ist mir wichtig", brüllte er. „Ich tue alles, damit der Dunkle Lord stolz auf dich ist. Um unsere Familien Ehre zu retten! Ich will nur, das du nicht zur falschen Seite gehst!"

„Was für eine falsche Seite?", ächzte Draco. „Du bist auf der falschen Seite. Du-weißt-schon-wer ist böse. Er ist brutal, gewalttätig und hat kein Herz" Schon lange hatte er darüber nachgedacht. Als er mit Dumbledore alleine auf dem Turm stand, hatte dieser ihm Schutz angeboten. Er hatte gesagt, er könnte seine ganze Familie beschützen. Und Draco wollte diesen Schutz, wenn sein Vater ihn nicht wollte, kümmerte es Draco nicht mehr.

„Kein Herz? Das ist doch egal. Wen interessiert es, ob er ein Herz hat? Er handelt richtig und es wäre eine Schande, würdest du wirklich zu diesen Narren halten. Du hättest Dumbledore umbringen sollen"

„Darauf bin ich nicht stolz. Klar, ich hasse Halbblüter, aber du weißt doch, dass Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, selber einer ist. Außerdem hasse ich sie nur wegen deiner bescheuerten Erziehung", schrie Draco. Hass zeichneten seine blassen Gesichtszüge.

„Meine Erziehung war richtig, doch ich war wohl nicht hart genug. Du bist einfach nur peinlich", fauchte Malfoy und verpasste Draco eine schallende Ohrfeige.

„Autsch! Du bist ein Idiot, und ich hatte dich als Held gesehen! Wie sehr man sich doch irren kann", sagte Draco sauer, rieb sich seine leicht rote Wange und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. „Mutter? Komm wir gehen, ich bleib ihr keine Sekunde länger. Wir mieten uns ein Zimmer im Eberkopf"

„Im EBERKOPF?", kreischte Lucius. „Bist du des Wahnsinns? Da arbeitet dieser widerliche Bruder von Dumbledore"

„Na und? Dem bin ich noch was schuldig", sagte Draco und half seiner Mutter mit ihrer Handtasche.

„Zissy! Bleib hier", rief Lucius und hielt seine Frau am Arm fest.

„Lass mich", donnerte Narzissa Malfoy, sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und ihr Mann lies sie sofort los. „Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass ich dich mal beschütz habe. Ich habe dich so unendlich geliebt … aber das ist doch schon lange bekannt Liebe macht blind und ich war mehr als blind. Ich war naiv". Und sie rauschte mit ihrem Sohn davon.

„Hört auf", schrie Lucius und auch er zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Kommt zurück. Draco du kannst nicht gehen. du wirst erkannt. "

„_Pretifucus totalus_", rief Draco und sein Vater, der aus der Haustür gestürmt war, klappte gelähmt zusammen. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal machen würde"

Als er und seine Mutter in Hogsmead ankamen war es genau so leer wie in der Winkelgasse.

Draco hatte denselben Brief wie Harry bekommen. Er wunderte sich auch nicht, warum dieses Zaubererdorf so leer war. Kein normaler Zauberer traute sich in diesen schwierigen Zeiten aus dem sicheren Haus.

„Da ist es", sagte Narzissa und deutete auf einen Pub an der Ecke einer Straße. Ein Schild verkündete den Namen und ein Schweinekopf war ausgestopft drauf gezaubert.

Sie schritten in den Pub und traten ein. Ein alter Mann stand an der Theke. Es war leer und herunter gekommen. Es war die schlimmste Kneipe in Hogsmead. Verraucht und staubig. Draco sah sich um. Der Wirt versetzte ihm einen ängstlichen Blick.

„Ich muss mit Ihnen Reden, Aberforth.", sagte Draco und bedeutete seiner Mutter sie alleine zu lassen.

„Sind Sie nicht dieser junge Malfoy, der …", er stockte. „Der meinen … meinen Bruder umbringen wollte?", Draco sah Angstschweiß auf Aberforths Stirn.

„Nein, ja … Hören Sie, ich tue ihnen nichts. Ich möchte nur mit ihnen reden.", sagte Draco schnell. „Ich bin Draco Malfoy. Aber ich wollte das nicht. Ich wollte Dumbledore nicht töten. Sie kennen bestimmt meinen Vater? Lucius Malfoy?"

Aberforth nickte.

„Er war in Askaban. Sie-wissen-schon-wer hat mich ausgewählt, damit ich für meinen Vater büße. Er wollte, dass ich bei dem Versuch umkomme. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Er sagte, er wolle mich töten, wenn ich den Auftrag nicht bewältige. Also versuchte ich es, aber nie wirklich. Ich wollte das nicht", sagte Draco und schluckte schwer. Sich an diese Zeiten erinnern zu müssen tat weh. „Snape, der Mörder ihres Bruders ist auch gut. Wir wollen uns ändern und Sie müssen uns helfen. Bitte, Sie müssen mir glauben", flehte er.

„Woher soll ich wissen, dass Sie mich nicht auf den Arm nehmen?", fragte Aberforth mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Aber in Ordnung. Schlafen Sie erstmal eine Nacht, dann reden wir noch einmal", und er deutete nach oben, gab Draco einen Schlüssel mit der Nummer Drei und verfolgte wie der Junge nach oben ging.

Draco wusste, dass der Mann ihm nicht glaubte, von vertrauen ganz zu schweigen. Er musste versuchen andere Zauberer zu überreden. Aber wen?

„Draco?", fragte seine Mutter ruhig. „Ich bin für dich da, dass weißt du. Es ist eine schwere Zeit für uns und wir müssen zusammen halten."

Das erste Mal, seit Draco denken konnte, war seine Mutter mütterlich zu ihm. Sie nahm ihn in den Arm und drückte ihn. Draco schluckte.

„Ich war nie eine gute Mutter. Ich habe öfter an Lucius gedacht als an dich. Es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß, dass mein Mann ein Todesser ist, aber ich will nicht, dass du so endest wie er. Bitte steh diese Zeit mit mir durch wir schaffen das."

Draco spürte, dass seine Mutter weinte, er sah sie an. Tränen rannen in rascher Folge ihr Gesicht herunter. Wie oft hatte er selbst voriges Jahr geweint. Er wusste wie sie sich fühlte.

„Ich bin bei dir", flüsterte Draco und nahm sie wieder in den Arm. Auch Draco konnte die Tränen nicht mehr unterdrücken, die seine blassen Züge verunstalteten.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst", meinte er. Es stimmte, erst jetzt merkte er, wie sehr er eine richtige Mutter gebraucht hatte.

Als Harry am Abend in sein Zimmer ging, wartete dort eine, ihm unbekannte, Eule.

Sie klapperte mit ihrem Schnabel und Harry band den Brief ab, der ihr an das Bein gebunden war.

Es tut mir Leid!

Bitte Potter, du musst mir glauben. Ich werde dir alles erzählen, wir müssen uns sehen. Es tut mit so Leid, bitte!

Ich will dir nichts tun, es ist keine Falle. Bitte komm morgen gegen Mittag zum Eberkopf. Alleine oder nicht und mit wem, ist mir egal. Aber du musst kommen. Es tut mir so Leid.

Draco Malfoy

Harry las diese Zeilen oft durch. Und anstatt Mitleid, wie Malfoy es vielleicht erwartet hatte, spürte Harry Zorn.

Nicht weil Malfoy Dumbledore umbringen sollte, sondern weil er keine Lust hatte sich diese Klagen eines wertlosen, dummen Jungen anzuhören.

Er schnaubte. Wie oft hatte _er es tut mir Leid_ geschrieben? Wenn Malfoy jemals geglaubt hatte, Harry würde zum Eberkopf kommen, hatte er sich geirrt. Doch dann plötzlich stöhnte Harry. Natürlich, der _Eberkopf_! Wie hatte er das vergessen können. Der Wirt im Eberkopf war Aberforth Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledores Bruder.

Harry wettete seinen Besen darauf, das Malfoy absichtlich in den Eberkopf gegangen war um mit ihm zu Reden, oder ihm sogar den Imperius-Fluch aufzuhalsen. Umso länger Harry darüber nachdachte, fiel ihm auf, dass Draco wahrscheinlich doch noch ein Todesser war und Harry nur in einen Pub lockte um ihn dort zu töten. Wahrscheinlich, war Snape, dieser Verräter, auch bei ihm.

Aber Harry dachte auch an McGonagalls Brief. Wollte sie nicht Jeden überreden in den Phönixorden zu kommen? Würde er, Harry, nicht eine Chance auf Malfoys Unschuld vertreiben, würde er nicht kommen? Was ist, wenn Malfoy wirklich gut werden wollte und versuchen wollte Voldemort zu besiegen?

Aber nein, das wäre zu unwegig. Warum hatte Malfoy sonst das ganze letzte Jahr damit angegeben ein Todesser zu sein? Vielleicht war er zur Vernunft gekommen, weil sein Vater aus Askaban geflohen war. War es vielleicht doch möglich, dass Malfoy nur als Rache für Lucius Malfoy Todesser geworden war? Vielleicht hatte Malfoy den Entschluss gepackt und wollte, eventuell mit seiner Mutter fliehen und versuchen den Klauen des Dunklen Lords zu entgehen? Hatte Malfoy - und erst jetzt viel es Harry wieder ein – nicht seinen Zauberstab gesenkt, als er mit Dumbledore alleine im Turm war? Hatte er eingesehen, dass er sicherer auf der guten Seite war? Wäre es ein Fehler, Malfoy zu helfen? Nein, sicher nicht. Harry musste es versuchen. Es war auf jeden Fall ein großes Risiko, aber Harry würde um Verstärkung bitten.

Sofort setzte er sich hin und schrieb einen Brief:

Lieber Remus,

Wie geht es euch? Auf Fleurs und Bills Hochzeit hatten wir leider keine Zeit miteinander zu reden. (An Minerva: Du wolltest mir sagen, wo das neue Hauptquartier ist!)

Harry dachte ganz und gar nicht mehr daran, nach dem was er alles erlebt hatte, Lupin zu Siezen. Und er wusste, das Lupin nichts dagegen hatte. Schließlich war er der Sohn und Patensohn von zwei besten Freunden von Lupin.

Auch seine alte Lehrerin Duzte er. Warum auch nicht? Sie duzte ihn auch, obwohl er Volljährig war. Und sie hatte bei dem Brief mit Minerva unterschrieben.

Außerdem muss ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten. Draco Malfoy hat mir einen Brief geschrieben. Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll. Er sagt, es tut ihm Leid und er will sich morgen mit mir treffen. Im Eberkopf, da wo Aberforth Dumbledore arbeitet. Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine Falle ist. Bitte kommt morgen auch dorthin. Vielleicht, wenn er es ernst meint, können wir ihn überreden und ihn und seine Mutter beschützten.

Also bitte schreib mir so schnell wie Möglich zurück. Oder komm einfach morgen Mittag in den Tropfenden Kessel_. _Vielleicht könnt ihr auch noch Hermine und Ron verständigen. Neville Longbottom ist ja hier bei mir.

Danke im Voraus. In der Hoffnung dich morgen zu sehen,

Harry

Er band den Brief an den Kauz von Malfoy und schickte sie ins Freie. Hedwig war jagen, aber selbst wenn, hätte er sie nicht fortgeschickt. Harry wusste nicht warum, aber immer wenn er Hedwigs leeren Käfig sah, spürte er sein Herz schneller klopfen. Er wollte nicht, dass seine Eule draußen herumflog, da wo jeder sie sehen und fangen konnte. Doch dieses Gefühle stand er sich nicht ein, er wollte nicht zugeben, dass er sich mehr Sorgen um eine Eule anstatt um die Horkruxe machte (die er eigentlich hätte schon lange suchen sollen).

Und plötzlich traf ihn die Wahrheit mit einer solchen Wucht, dass Harry sich setzten musste. Es ging nicht um Hedwig, nein, es ging um jeden den er mochte. Es waren alle Menschen gestorben, die er gemocht hatte; denen er vertraut hatte; bei denen er sich geborgen und wohl gefühlt hatte.

Das hatte er schnell begriffen, dass Voldemort Wert darauf legte, alle Menschen umzubringen, die Harry etwas bedeuteten. Doch das Harry um seine Eule Angst hatte, hatte noch einen anderen Grund. Sie hatte ihn begleitet, sein ganzes Zaubererleben lang. Nie hatte sie ihn enttäuscht. Natürlich waren Menschen wie Hermine und Ron auch da gewesen, sogar noch mehr als Hedwig, doch Harry verband alles mit ihr. Hedwig war seine erste Freundin gewesen. Immer wenn er nach dieser schönen Zeit in Hogwarts zurück zum Ligusterweg kehrte, hatte sie ihn aufgemuntert und sie war immer für ihn da gewesen.

Eulen waren kluge Geschöpfe, dass hatte er mal gelesen. Sie fand ihn immer und Harry wurde klar, dass er sie brauchte. Er nahm sich vor ein Auge auf Hedwig zu werfen und seine Laune nicht mehr so oft an ihr auszulassen.

Auch auf einige nächtliche Runden wird sie nun verzichten müssen.

Es war genau wie mit Ginny. Harry liebte Ginny und Hedwig, aber auf beide musste er aufpassen. Hedwig war nicht so sehr in Gefahr, weil Voldemort sich nicht um eine einzige Eule scherte, ob sie jetzt so schneeweiß war wie Hedwig, oder nicht.

Doch Ginny war anders, schon einmal hatte Voldemort sie benutz, damit Harry sie rettete. Wenn er weiterhin mit ihr gehen würde, hätte Voldemort sicher keine Mühen gescheut um es noch einmal zu versuchen. Und Harry musste sich eingestehen, dass er Ginny retten würde, egal ob er mit Ginny zusammen war oder nicht. Doch er blieb dabei, Ginny war zu sehr gefährdet wenn sie bei ihm war, sosehr es ihm das Herz brach sie traurig zusehen.

Am nächsten Morgen, nachdem Harry mit Neville gefrühstückt hatte, kam die Eule mit Lupins Antwort zurück. Sie sah erschöpft aus und genehmigte sich eine kleine Pause hinter Hedwigs Gitterstäben, bevor sie zurück flog. (Harrys Schneeeule war immer noch nicht zurück)

Lieber Harry,

als erstes möchte ich dir danken, dafür, dass du erwachsener wirst. Du nennst mich mit meinem Vornamen, obwohl ich es dir nicht angeboten hab. Mit Absicht nicht, ich wusste, dass du es irgendwann von alleine tun wirst. Ich bin nicht mehr der Lehrer für dich, sondern ein Freund, um es genau zu sagen, ein Freund deiner Eltern. Du bist vernünftiger und ich spüre das aus deinem Brief heraus, dass du schon lange nicht mehr ohne vorher nachzudenken gehandelt hast. Das ist gut so, Harry. Wir, ich besonders, sind stolz auf dich. Du machst deinen Eltern alle Ehre. Und ich bin froh, dass du so geworden bist wie sie, denn ich kann nur wiederholen, dass sie die besten Menschen waren, die ich je kennen gelernt habe.

Doch nun zu deinem Brief. Minerva und ich werden morgen gegen Mittag vor dem Eberkopf auf dich warten. Hermine und Ron wissen bescheid, doch sie bleiben erstmal zu Hause, wir werden uns bald alle sehen.

Tu nichts bevor wir gekommen sind!

Schöne Grüße,

Remus

Neville hatte gestaunt, als Harry ihm beim Frühstück von Malfoys Brief erzählt hatte. Neville war überzeugt davon gewesen, dass Malfoy böse war und Harry nur herlocken wollte, damit er ihn umbringen konnte. Das war Harry auch mehrmals durch den Kopf gegangen. Hatte Malfoy einen neuen Auftrag bekommen? Wenn ja, welchen? Etwa Harry zu töten?

Aber Harry war sich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob Malfoy überhaupt noch zu Voldemort hielt. Aber hätte dieser nicht schon längst herausgefunden, wenn Malfoy ihn verlassen hätte? Und Snape? Was war mit ihm? Hatte er sich Malfoy angeschlossen? Waren sie getrennte Wege gegangen? Immer öfter dachte Harry an seine Unterschrift

_Ein Freund_ … _Ein Freund _…_ Ein Freund_ …

Wie ein böser Schatten folgten dieser Wörter Harry. Immer wieder. Ein lästiger, böser Schatten.

Warum hatte er ihnen geholfen? Warum hatte er so unterschrieben? Warum hatte Malfoy nichts von Snape erwähnt? Hatten sie sich wirklich getrennt? Wer hielt zu Voldemort, wer nicht? War Snape wirklich ein Doppelspion? Konnte er beide, Dumbledore _und_ Voldemort von seiner Unschuld beweisen? Und wenn ja, warum merkte keiner etwas? Snape war nie sonderlich beliebt gewesen, warum hatte kein anderer Lehrer gemerkt, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte? Warum hatte Voldemort am Friedhof nie etwas von Snape erwähnt? Hatte er gedacht, Snape wäre ein Todesser, der sich hinter Dumbledores Schutz versteckte? Hatte er Snape alles geglaubt, oder hatte er doch ein gewisses Misstrauen gegenüber Snape gehegt? Warum hatte Snape Dumbledore so einfach töten können, nachdem er ihm so viel geholfen hatte? Warum hatte Dumbledore ihm vertraut? Nur weil er eine Lüge, über seine Reue erzählt hatte? Nein, Dumbledore brauchte handfeste Beweise, oder nicht? Hatte er nicht immer zu Hagrid gehalten? Harry wusste, das Hagrid ein gute Mensch war, aber er hatte genügend Monster um sich unbeliebt zumachen. Also warum hatte Dumbledore jedem eine zweite Chance geschenkt?

Warum hatte Dumbledore so viel im Bezug mit Snape falsch gemacht? Hieß es nicht, dass Voldemort nie verzeiht? Hatte Dumbledore nicht gesagt, Snape hätte noch _vor_ seinem Sturz die Seiten gewechselt? Wie hatte Snape seine Unschuld gegenüber Voldemort bewiesen? Warum hatte Voldemort Snape nie töten lassen, wo er doch nach Karkaroff wochenlang hatte suchen lassen? Wollte Voldemort sich an diesem treulosen Diener nicht rächen? Das konnte Harry sich nicht vorstellen. Snape musste böse gewesen sein, es gab keine andere Erklärung, oder doch? Warum hatte Snape die Seiten gewechselt, wenn er doch so treu war? Warum hatte er Dumbledore geholfen, wenn er Hilfe gebraucht hatte? Warum hatte er sich nicht einfach so zurückgezogen, wie beispielsweise Professor Sinistra oder Vektor? Warum hatte er sich so gut mit Dumbledore verstanden? Warum hatte Dumbledore es zugelassen, dass Snape sich an sein Vertrauen ranmachte, obwohl Snape Harrys Eltern verraten hatte?

Es gab so viele Fragen, dass Harry, umso mehr er darüber nachdachte, Kopfschmerzen bekam. Es war ein riesiges Netz aus Antwort suchenden Fragen; ungelösten Problemen und

geheimnisvollen Schwierigkeiten. Und Harry wusste keine Antworten, sosehr er auch nachdachte.

Wie angekündigt, warteten Minerva und Remus vor dem Eberkopf. Sie standen ein paar Schritte entfernt und waren in Mäntel gehüllt, sodass ihre Gesichter verdeckt waren.

Harry musste ein paar Minuten lang überlegen, ob sie es nun waren, oder nicht. Doch dann winkte sie und zu dritt betraten sie mit erhobenem Zauberstab den Pub. Ein alter Mann stand am Tresen und blickte verdutz drein, als er seine Besucher sah. Wahrscheinlich hatte er niemanden mehr erwartet, der Lust hatte, in einer Spelunke, in der es Bettwanzen gab, ein Zimmer zu mieten. Vor allem in dieser schweren Zeit.

„Guten Tag, Aberforth", fing McGonagall an, als sie ihren und Lupins Mantel an die Garderobe gehangen hatte. „Sie erkennen mich bestimmt. Ich bin Minerva McGonagall. Und bin Mitglied im Orden des Phönix. Sie sind Albus' Bruder, hab ich Recht?"

Er nickte. Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass Dumbledore einmal erwähnt hatte, dass sein Bruder nicht lesen konnte. War Aberforth vielleicht ein wenig verrückt?

„Gut. Ist ein Junge hier? Er hat blonde, glatte Haare, ist ein wenig größer als er" – sie deutete auf Harry, und der Wirt musterte seine Narbe – „Ist er hier? Mit wem?"

„Jaah", sagte Aberforth, er hatte eine raue Stimme, so als hätte er sich länger nicht benutz. „Er ist mit seiner Mutter vor ein paar Tagen eingereist. War ein netter Kerl, wenn man bedenkt, dass er meinen Bruder umbringen sollte."

Remus, Minerva und Harry tauschten viel sagende Blicke.

„Was hat er gemacht?", fragte Remus.

„Er hat sich höflich bei mir entschuldigt und mir von ihm erzählt", antwortete Aberforth, währen Remus ihn genau musterte.

„Er hat keinen Imperius-Fluch", sagte er schließlich leise zu Harry und Minerva.

„Wer ist ihm?", fragte Harry, obwohl er die Antwort schon zu wissen schien.

„Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf. Er sagte, dass er Todesser gewesen sei. Bis ihm klar geworden ist … "

Eine Stimme unterbrach ihn: „Dass es mir auf der guten Seite viel besser gehen könnte"

Minerva, Remus und Harry drehten sich um. Sie zielten mit ihren Zauberstäben auf Draco Malfoys Brust.

Malfoy war blass, er hatte Augenringe und er hatte kein hämisches Grinsen auf den Lippen. Seine Augen wirkten traurig und überhaupt nicht feixend oder angeberisch; auch wenn Harry sich das bei Malfoy nicht vorstellen konnte. Oder wollte.

Alles in allem war Malfoy fertig. Harry hatte Malfoy noch nie hässlich gefunden, hätte er einen anderen Charakter, wäre er vielleicht sogar bei vielen Häusern beliebt gewesen. Doch nun sah Malfoy schrecklich aus, nicht hübsch sondern so, als hätte er lange nicht mehr geschlafen.

„Ja, mir ist klar geworden, dass ich falsch lag. Mein Vater ist ein Idiot … und ich war es auch",

fügte er leise hinzu.

„Ich warne dich Malfoy, wenn das eine Falle ist - ", knurrte Harry, der ihm nicht ganz glauben wollte.

„Nein, ich will nicht", murmelte Malfoy und setzte sich hin. Minerva, Remus und Harry taten es ihm gleich, behielten ihre Zauberstäbe aber in der Hand.

Und Draco erzählte. Er erklärte alles, warum er ein Todesser geworden war, bis zu dem Punkt, warum er zurückkommen wollte.

„Dumbledore hat mir seinen Schutz angeboten", sagte er. „Und ich brauche den. Bitte, helft mir und meiner Mutter"

„Ruf deine Mutter bitte, Malfoy", meinte Minerva. Sie blickte verstört und tauschte einige Blicke mit Remus. Draco stand auf und schritt zur Treppe.

„Glaubt ihr ihm?", flüsterte Harry, sobald Malfoy außer Hörweite war.

„Ich denke, wir können ihm glauben. Aber fürs vertrauen, ist es erstmal zu früh, denke ich", wisperte Remus.

Aberforth hatte die ganze Zeit gelauscht. Er blickte traurig. Vermisste er seinen Bruder? Wie gut hatte er ihn gekannt?

Malfoy kam mit seiner Mutter zurück. Sie hatte früher gut ausgesehen, hätte sie nicht immer so böse geguckt. Doch jetzt war kein Böses Zucken in ihrem Gesicht. Sie war auch blass, traurig und kaputt.

„Hallo", krächzte sie.

„Guten Tag, Mrs Malfoy", sagte Remus, stand auf und schüttelte ihr die Hand. Minerva hielt es für unnötig aufzustehen und blieb sitzen. Harry auch. Er nickte der Frau nur kurz zu.

Die beiden setzen sich wieder.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte Mrs Malfoy mit matter Stimme. „Es tut mir alles so Leid"

Und sie fing an zu weinen.

„Nicht Mutter", beruhigte Malfoy sie. „Jetzt wird alles gut. Nicht weinen, Mutter"

„Wir werden versuchen, sie unbemerkt unterzubringen", sagte Minerva schließlich. „Auch wenn ich ihnen sagen kann, dass ich äußerst misstrauisch bin"

Die Malfoys nickten. Harry konnte einen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer hinter Malfoys blassen Augen erkennen. Er fing Harrys Blick auf, der rasch wegsah.

„Ich werde sie beide schon einmal mitnehmen", sagte Minerva und deutete auf die Malfoys. „Dir sage ich auch gleich bescheid", murmelte sie Harry zu, damit nur er sie verstand.

„Wir holen eben unsere Sachen, komm Mutter", sagte Malfoy und winkte seiner Mutter, die ihm nach oben folgte.

„Der Phönixorden ist bei mir! Wir werden dich bald abholen, damit du ihn die ansehen kannst. Das Hauptquartier ist zwar nicht das Beste, aber es ist was", flüsterte Minerva, damit der neugierige Aberforth nichts mitbekam.

Harry nickte. Das Hauptquartier war bei McGonagall zu Hause?

Remus umarmte Harry, wünschte ihm eine gute Rückreise und die vier verschwanden aus dem Pub.

„Harry Potter?". Gerade als Harry auch rausgehen wollte, sprach Aberforth ihn an.

Harry drehte sich um. „Ja?", fragte er fast schon herausfordernd.

„War … war mein Bruder ein guter Schulleiter?". Harry hatte so etwas erwartet.

„Ja", murmelte er. „Er war der Beste"

„Und, was ist passiert, bevor er umgebracht wurde?", fragte Aberforth weiter.

„Er war mit mir unterwegs", sagte Harry schlicht. Genauer wollte er nicht werden.

„Er war klug, stimmt's?"

Harry nickte.

„Er war der perfekte Sohn früher. Und ich war der Lausige, der Dumme, der, aus dem nie etwas werden sollte. Doch Albus war immer nett zu mir. Er war ein guter Bruder"

Harry konnte sich die beiden Dumbledores nicht als kleine Jungen vorstellen. „Wie alt war Dumbledore?", fragte er.

„Einhunderteinundfünfzig", antwortete Aberforth voller stolz.

Harry wusste nicht warum, aber er wunderte sich nicht über das hohe Alter seines Schulleiters. Hätte er sich nicht so etwas denken können. „Und Sie? Wie alt sind Sie?"

„Also wirklich, so etwas einen alten Mann fragen?". Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Ich bin bloß einhundertvierzig. Albus war mein großer Bruder"

„Warum sind Sie und ihr Bruder so alt?", fragte Harry weiter. Eigentlich interessierte es ihn nicht. Doch mit jemanden zu reden, der Dumbledore besser als alle anderen kannte, wollte er über den Schulleiter reden.

„Das liegt in der Familie. Wir sind entfernte Verwandte von Merlin, dem Zauberer", antwortete Aberforth.

Harry hatte viel über Merlin gelesen. Er war ein Zauberer im Mittelalter gewesen. Und hatte auch sehr lange gelebt.

„Danke", flüsterte Aberforth plötzlich. „Danke, dass du mit mir redest. Über meinen Bruder". Er schluckte. „Keiner kommt mehr in mein Lokal, noch weniger Leute als früher. Nur weil sie mir die Schuld geben, dass Albus tot ist"

„Waas? Warum geben die Leute Ihnen die Schuld?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Sie sagen, ich hätte sterben sollen", schluchzte der alte Mann.

Harry spürte Zorn. Warum taten manche Menschen so was?

„Einfach überhören", murmelte er. „Nicht darauf hören. Die Leute wissen nicht, was sie sagen. Sie geben jedem die Schuld. Und sie sind der Letzte, den sie beschuldigen sollten"

Aberforth nickte.

„Auf Wiedersehen", sagte Harry. Er nahm sich vor, das nächste Mal im Eberkopf zu übernachten. Bettwanzen hin oder her.

Der September ging (An Hermines Geburtstag waren sie alle zusammen im Honigtopf essen gegangen) und schließlich verkündete Neville, er habe vor wieder zu seiner Großmutter zu gehen, da sie ihn brauchen würde. Er verriet Harry, dass bald die Verbrennung seiner Eltern statt fand. So verabschiedeten sie sich und Harry sah seinem Freund nach, bis er um eine Hausecke verschwunden war.

Als er vor seiner Zimmertür stand und sie gerade aufschließen wollte, hörte er von drinnen Stimmen. Er zitterte, entweder war darin ein ungewünschter Besucher oder nur Kim oder eine andere Putzhexe. Vorsichtig schloss er auf. Drinnen lächelten ihm Tonks und Remus zu. Harry atmete auf.

„Hey Harry. Wir haben gewartete, bis Neville weg ist. Er darf nicht wissen, wo unser Quartier ist", sagte Tonks und lächelte.

„Pack deine Sachen. Wir gehen sofort los", meinte Lupin.

Harry packte seinen Schrankkoffer und nahm Hedwigs Käfig.

„Ich gehe vor und warte dort auf euch", bot Tonks an. Remus nickte.

„Ich denk du musst noch bezahlen?", fragte er. Harry nickte auch.

Sie schlenderten nach unten und Harry dankte Tom für die Wochen, die er hier verbringen durfte. Er bezahlte und Remus und er apparierten (Remus führte).

Sie landeten in einem Stadtteil, den Harry nicht kannte. Er wusste noch nicht mal ob er in England war. Doch er fühlte sich direkt wohl. Die kleinen Häuser waren nicht alle gleich, sondern jedes hatte eine andere Farbe, andere Dächer, andere Formen. Soweit seine Augen reichten.

Lupin grinst. „Schön hier, nicht?"

Harry nickte. Er folgte Remus durch die kleinen Gassen. Eine Katze miaute und ein Hund antwortete mit wütendem Gebell, sonst war es still.

Remus hielt vor einem strandgelben Haus.

Plötzlich erinnerte er sich, dass der Phönixorden bei Minerva zu Hause war. Dieses Haus passte überhaupt nicht zu seiner strengen Lehrerin, die er kennen gelernt hatte.

Remus klingelte. Tonks öffnete nach einer Weile die Tür.

„Ach, da seit ihr ja endlich", sagte sie und deutete mit einladender Geste in das Haus.

Harry betrat als Erster das Haus. Drinnen war es hell erleuchtet. Die Möbel waren alt und in dunklem Holz. Es wirkte nicht ungemütlich, aber auch nicht freundlich. Von innen sah es wirklich so aus, wie das Haus von Minerva McGonagall aussehen sollte.

Und schon trat sie in den Flur. Sie begrüßte all ihre Gäste und bat sie, ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen. Harry, Tonks und Remus setzten sich auf ein gemütliches, dunkelblaues Sofa.

„So", murmelte Minerva, während sie einen alten Wandteppich beiseite schob und ein Safe, fast genauso groß erschien. Sie tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die Tür und man hörte ein leises Klicken im Inneren.

Harry fragte sich, was wohl so wertvoll war um es in einen Safe zu sperren, da öffnete sich die Tür und ein Bild kam zum Vorschein.

Harry fand es nicht so schön. Es war ein Raum drauf. Leer, keine Menschenseele war darauf zu sehen. Als Tonks und Remus sich erhoben, stand Harry auch auf. Er blickte das Bild genauer an. In dem Raum stand ein Tisch und es standen viele Stühle herum. Harry fragte sich, warum sie sich dieses Bild anschauten.

„So, Harry", flüsterte Remus, als ob das Bild lauschen könnte. „Denke ganz fest an dieses Bild, an nichts anderes. Konzentrier dich – "

Harry gab sich Mühe nicht an seine tausend Fragen zu denken.

Remus packte seinen Arm und ging nach vorne, die beiden starrten auf das Bild.

„Denk an das Bild, denk an das Bild", sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, während sie sich dem Gemälde näherten. Harry erkannte die einzelnen Striche des Malers.

Remus ging weiter und weiter. Bis irgendwann alles schwarz wurde.

„Nicht erschrecken", hörte Harry Remus Stimme von weit entfernt. Er hatte gut reden. Harry sah nichts um sich rum, doch langsam lichtete sich die Dunkelheit und er sah einen langen Tisch; um ihn herum ganz viele Stühle. Harry sah Remus, er stand neben ihm und begrüßte jemanden. Jetzt begriff Harry, dass er in dem Bild war, dass Minerva gerade gezeigt hatte. War das hier der Orden? Dann sah Harry erst, dass an dem Tisch Leute saßen. Einige Bekannte Gesichter blickten zu ihnen auf. Mr und Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Däddelus Diggle, Flitwick und Madame Maxime, Moody, Shaklebolt, Doge, Arabella Figg und viele Andere. Einige lächelten oder begrüßten ihn auch. Dann erschien Tonks und Minerva, sie setzen sich an den Tisch.

„Schätzchen? Ich führe dich nach oben. Hermine, Ron und Viktor werden dir alles erzählen", sagte Mrs Weasley und ging mit ihm eine Treppe hoch, die an den Raum mit dem Tisch stieß und deutete auf eine Tür. „Darin warten sie auf dich"  
Hatte Mrs Weasley gerade Viktor gesagt. War es der Viktor den er kannte? Noch bevor Harry weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, öffnete Rons Mutter die Tür und Harrys beide beste Freunde sahen ihn an. Hermine sprang auf und umarmte ihn. Ron, der eine etwas mürrische Miene aufgesetzt hatte begrüßte Harry auch. Doch noch jemand war im Raum, jemand, von dem Harry gedacht hatte, ihn nie wieder persönlich zu sehen. Viktor Krum saß auf dem Bett. Er war der Bulgarische Sucher der Quidditchmannschaft und er hatte einst gegen Harry im Trimagischen Turnier gekämpft.

„Hallo Harry", brummte er.

Krum hatte sich nicht sonderlich verändert. Er hatte eine krumme Nase, war groß, ließ die Schultern hängen und machte ein mürrisches Gesicht, fast noch schlimmer als Ron.

„Wieso ist das Hauptquartier hier bei McGonagall?", fragte Harry los, nachdem er sich auf einen Sessel gesetzt hatte.

„Sie hat dieses Bild geerbt. Sehr praktisch und ein sehr schwieriger Zauber. Es muss uralt sein, denn in keinem Zauberbuch steht er", erklärte Hermine eifrig.

„Auf jeden Fall", grummelte Ron. „Kommt man irgendwie hier hin und ich muss zugeben, dass mir dieses Haus gefällt"

„Und du?", fragte Harry Krum. „Bist du auch im Orden?"

Krum nickte. „Ich habe mich mit McGonnagall kurz geschlossen und ich bin jetzt Mitglied, allerdings nicht vertrauenswürdig genug. Aber ich denke, dass kommt noch."

Sie schwiegen.

„Ich glaube ich gehe dann auch wieder. Ich muss noch vieles erledigen", meinte Krum nach ein paar stillen Minuten. Er erhob sich und verabschiedete sich von ihnen.

Sobald er draußen war, keifte Ron los. „Ich kann nicht verstehen, warum McGonagall ihm vertraut. Er war ein Durmstrang, oder? Er hat mir Karkaroff zusammengearbeitet"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Hör doch Ron, er ist anders. Er hasst du-weißt-schon-wen genau wie wir"

„Außerdem hat er sich wieder richtig an dich heran gemacht", sagte Ron sauer.

„Nein hat er nicht. Du brauchst auch nicht eifersüchtig zu sein. Viktor ist nicht mehr in mich verliebt", verteidigte sich Hermine. Sie war rot geworden.

Genau so etwas hatte Harry immer befürchtet, wenn die beiden zusammen kämen. Er seufzte, aber keiner hörte ihn, denn Hermine und Ron fauchten sich gegenseitig an. Harry schmiss sich auf das Bett und schloss die Augen.

„Hört auf zu streiten", rief er irgendwann. „Ich finde wir sollten versuchen das Beste aus dieser Zeit zu machen, wenn wir zusammen sind"

Die beiden blickten Harry an. Ron murmelte etwas, was Harry nicht verstand und er ging aus dem Zimmer. Harry seufzte erneut. Warum war Ron manchmal so kompliziert?

„Er ist eifersüchtig", hauchte Hermine, als wäre ihr das erst gerade eben klar geworden. „Er hat mir gesagt, dass er mich schon immer toll fand"

Harry schluckte, mit Liebesgeschichten wollte er nichts zutun haben, erst recht nicht mit denen seiner besten Freunden.

„Er muss mich wirklich lieben, oder?". Sie sah Harry an.

„Ja!", stieß er hervor und richtete sich auf. „Ich wusste seit letztem Jahr, dass ihr beiden auf einander steht"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Aber liebe ich ihn wirklich?", fragte sie mehr sich als Harry.

„Du solltest dich entscheiden", sagte Harry, dem das eben gehörte einen Schreck einjagte. „Du verletzt Ron, wenn du nur mit ihm spielst"

„Ich weiß. Ich liebe ihn auch. Aber manchmal übertreibt er einfach", stöhnte Hermine. „Ach, egal. Komm wir gehen runter, etwas essen"

Die beiden verließen das Zimmer. Unten war auch Ron. Hermine bat ihm um Entschuldigung und Ron setze gleich ein viel glücklicheres Gesicht auf.

„Ron? Ruf doch bitte unsere Gäste zum Essen", rief seine Mutter, kaum hatten die drei die Küche betreten.

Ron setzte wieder einen sehr unzufriedenen Blick auf, grummelte ein „Ja ja, mach ich!" und verließ die Küche wieder.  
Harry sah Hermine fragend an.

„Oh, du müsstest am Besten wissen, wer die Gäste sind.", antwortete sie schlicht und setze sich neben Tonks und, was Harry einen Stich versetzte, Ginny.

Klar, was hatte er erwartet, dass sie alleine zu Hause blieb?

Ron betrat erneut die Küche und ihm folgten, etwas eingeschüchtert, Draco und Narzissa Malfoy.

Jetzt erinnerte sich Harry auch wieder, dass Minerva sie mitnehmen wollte.

Malfoy sah Harry kurz an und nahm mit seiner Mutter am weitesten weg, neben Moody Platz. Ron und Harry setzen sich an die volle Tafel, neben Bill und Mr Weasley.

„Was gibt es denn Leckeres, Liebes?", fragte Mr Weasley.

Mrs Weasley kicherte, wie ein kleines Mädchen. „Suppe. Leckere, frische Hähnchensuppe"

Mr Weasley stöhnte.

„Er mag keine Hähnchensuppe. Mum zieht ihm oft damit auf, wahrscheinlich, weil man in Muggelkrankenhäusern oft nur diese Suppe bekommt", erklärte Ron flüsternd.

Das Essen war lecker und Harry fühlte sich wieder pudelwohl (Diese Brühe störte ihn auch nicht, obwohl Onkel Vernon sich auch mal beklagt hatte, dass man in Krankenhäusern nur Diätfraß bekam). Ab und zu sah er zu den Malfoys. Mrs Malfoy starrte ihren Teller an und aß schweigend. Malfoy jedoch blickte jedes Ordenmitglied an, bis er Harrys Blick einfing. Mit den Lippen formte er stumm: „Wir müssen reden" und löffelte unbeirrt seine Suppe weiter.

Er lauschte den Gesprächen, die meisten Erwachsenen unterhielten sich leise und hektisch umherblickend, ob auch niemand lauschte. Hermine, Ginny und Tonks lachten über irgendwelche Witze. Zwar war die Stimmung gespannt und aggressiv, aber sie war lockerer als sie Harry irgendwo sonst sehen könnte.

Leicht lächelnd aß er seine Suppe weiter.

Als Harry seinen Teller wegstellte winkte ihm Malfoy, so das es keiner sehen konnte, zu. Harry sah sich um, immer noch waren alle beschäftigt und unauffällig folgte er Draco nach draußen auf den engen Flur.

Lange standen sie da und blickten sich einfach nur an.

Irgendwann seufzte Malfoy und fing an zu reden: „Hör zu, ich will nicht, dass wir jetzt beste Freunde werden, okay? Ich will mich entschuldigen, weil ich viele Fehler gemacht habe"

Harry nickte.

„Der Erste bei dem ich mich entschuldigt habe war Dumbledores Bruder, dieser Wirt. Und der zweite, der zweite bist du."

„Warum?", fragte Harry und konnte einen leicht lächerlichen Unterton in seiner Stimme nicht zurückhalten.

„Ich dachte, ein Todesser zu sein ist toll. Jaah", er lachte schnaubend. „Ich dachte, damit könnte man angeben. Bald schon merkte ich, dass du-weißt-schon-wer alles ernst meinte. Als mein erster Versuch Dumbledore zu töten misslang, hat er Notts Hund töten lassen - "

„Nott? Was hat Nott damit zu tun?", unterbrach ihn Harry.

„Sein Vater und meiner haben beruflich was zu tun. Wir waren öfters bei ihnen zu Besuch. Er ist genau wie ich. Vater Todesser, Mutter voller Sorge, dieselben Freunde und reinblütig. Wir haben uns direkt gut verstanden. Du-weißt-schon-wer wusste das"

„Ein besserer Freund als Crabe und Goyle?", fragte Harry voll Sarkasmus. Malfoy blickte ihn sauer an.

„Klar. Die beiden sind vollkommene Versager. Auf jeden Fall wusste ich direkt, wer Notts Hund ermordet hatte. Im Gegensatz zu meinem, hatte sein Vater sich eingesetzt ihn selbst nicht als Todesser zu nehmen. Du-weißt-schon-wer ließ nach. Doch Vater war im Gefängnis, so wählte er mich aus, als Rache.

Der Lord war so sauer auf mich. Und ich war eingeschüchtert, ich wollte nicht mehr"

Das alles hatte Harry schon gehört, als Malfoy es ihm, Remus und Minerva erklärt hatte.

„Aber ich sehe, du willst es nicht noch mal hören. Eigentlich wollte ich nur sagen, dass mir einige Dinge, die ich gemacht habe Leid tun. Andere aber auch nicht", murmelte er leise.

„Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe", sagte Harry, ohne auf Malfoys letzten Satz zu hören. „Willst du dich entschuldigen, dass du versucht hast Dumbledore umzubringen?"

„Und dafür danken, dass ihr mir geholfen habt", sagte Malfoy.

„Und das soll ich dir abnehmen? Hör mal, wir hassen uns und du willst mir weismachen, dass du dich bei mir entschuldigst? Ich bin doch nicht blind!", meinte Harry und wurde direkt wieder laut.

„Leute können sich verändern. Außerdem habe ich nie gesagt, dass wir uns vertragen sollen. Ich biete der gute Seite meine Hand an, dass ist alles. Ich mag dich natürlich genauso wenig wie früher, aber ich respektiere dich und deine Freunde hier. Mein Vater hat mich so dreckig erzogen, aber ich werde die Leute hier respektieren, also respektiere auch mich". Und ohne, dass Harry etwas erwidern konnte und ging, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, die Treppe rauf.

Harry musste zugeben, dass sich Malfoy wirklich verändert hatte, aber ihm vertrauen?

Niemals, schwor Harry sich.

57


End file.
